1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a multimedia messaging service (MMS). More specifically, embodiments of the present invention may relate to forwarding or handling a multimedia message.
2. Background of Related Art
A multimedia messaging service (MMS) is a service upgraded from a short message service (SMS). The MMS can send/receive not only character messages but also various multimedia data such as, but not limited to, moving pictures, music, graphic and pictures, etc. A rapid growth of MMS is expected throughout the world.
In order to forward a multimedia message, it is assumed there is a value added service provider (VASP) or a multimedia message received from a MMS user. That is, in order to forward a multimedia message, a multimedia message may be received from another MMS user.
When a multimedia message consists of image, text and sound, etc., a size of the multimedia message may be comparatively small. However, when a multimedia message includes a moving picture such as MPEG-4 (motion picture experts group-4), h.263, etc., then a size of the multimedia message greatly increases. Accordingly, this involves a greater amount of radio resources/forwarding time.